A Relíquia de um sorriso
by Uchiha Mandy Lua
Summary: Finalmente ele se torna Hokage, mas ainda tem um vazio no seu peito, que só uma carta, na verdade uma reliquia, poderá o curar...[SasukexNaruto]


Oi!

Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic, como sou novata no ramo das fics não sei direito os nomes que dão para as fics, mas acho que essa é uma one-shot.

Um fato nessa fic vai ser difícil verem em outras fics minhas, que é quando o Sasuke vai com o Orochimaru, pois não gosto deste fato e vai ser como se isso não tivesse acontecido, fatos depois disso serão considerados claro, mas será como se o Sasuke não tivesse ido atrás da cobra, nessa fic haverá a raridade disso acontecer.

Espero que gostem. Essa fic eu fiz num momento de tristeza meu no domingo passado, espero que sejam do agrado de todos, considerando que eu iria demorar a escrever sobre o casal, no mais vamos à fanfic.

**Disclamer:** Eu não sou dona do anime, se não o Sasuke nunca teria seguido o Orochimaru, ficaria com o fofo do Naruto eternamente.

* * *

**A RELÍQUIA DE UM SORRISO**

"**_Sou Hokage agora, lutei e me esforcei muito para conseguir isso, treinei mais do que tudo para chegar nesta posição, mas ainda me sinto vazio._**

**_Na verdade eu realmente era feliz quando você estava comigo, mas quando você se foi, senti de novo o que era a real solidão._**

_**Muitos tentaram, em vão, me consolar, prometi que ia te trazer de volta, esta foi á única promessa que eu não consegui cumprir.**_

**_Aos poucos o vazio começou a me consumir. No começo ainda usava aquela mascara, mas sem eu perceber a minha real forma apareceu. O meu eu triste e solitário começou a aparecer._**

_**Lagrimas voltaram a descer sobre meu rosto, aquelas que um dia eu proibi voltar a cair sobre ele. Não que as pessoas viam isso, mas todos que me cercavam perceberam minha profunda tristeza.**_

_**Essa tristeza me tornou frio. E esse meu jeito frio eu transferi para o meu duro treinamento, acredita que em apenas um ano aprendi 1000 técnicas?**_

_**As técnicas mais poderosas de Konoha.**_

**_A quinta Hokage e seu companheiro lendário me ajudaram com o treinamento, os mais poderosos me treinaram e eu não os decepcionei, me tornei o mais poderoso ninja deste país e de todos os outros, pelo menos foi o que me indicaram._**

_**A raposa que foi selada em mim, virou minha única e principal serva.**_

**_A minha frieza continuou crescendo, mas aquele que sempre se preocupava com todos não morreu, ele cresceu junto com o frio de meu coração. Sempre que eu posso, eu sinto o dever de ajudar os outros, isso fez com que as pessoas que um dia me ignoraram, começassem a me adorar e me admirar, assim como aqueles que ficaram do meu lado sempre me ajudando._**

_**Assim me tornei o sucessor da quinta Hokage, o sexto Hokage de Konoha, contrariando a todos que na minha infância foram contra ao meu sonho.**_

_**Descobri também quem fora meu pai, Uzumaki Arashi, mais conhecido como quarto Hokage, outra descoberta foi que minha mãe morreu no parto.**_

_**Ultimamente dizem que sou o melhor de todos os Hokages, pois só fiz o bem e nunca puni aqueles que também o fizeram.**_

_**Mesmo todas as coisas boas acontecendo comigo, ainda sinto o vazio, a solidão, muitas pessoas tentaram me fazer te esquecer, mas isso foi um completo fracasso.**_

_**Muitas mulheres e jovens se apaixonaram por mim, mas nunca consegui e nunca conseguirei corresponder o amor de nenhuma delas, pois o meu amor sempre foi e será eternamente seu.**_

_**O meu primeiro e único beijo foi com você, no momento em que você partiu, levou também o meu doce e caloroso coração.**_

_**Sinto sua falta, mas não sei nem se após tanto tempo você ainda vive.**_

_**Mesmo não sabendo, escrevo esta carta, já venci aquele que lhe tirou de mim, aquela cobra chamada Orochimaru, aquele lhe levou, que levou a minha única alegria e felicidade, levou a luz do meu sorriso. Quando o derrotei, em suas ultimas palavras de vida, me revelou que você havia fugido de sua fortaleza um pouco antes de você completar três anos e você perder seu corpo.**_

_**Ouvi boatos que Uchiha Itachi também havia morrido, então sei que sua missão já foi completamente concluída.**_

**_Eu juro que se você voltasse para mim, eu esqueceria de tudo o que houve no passado, o seu nome de traidor e te perdoaria. Esse é meu único desejo de meu coração voltar a se aquecer TEME._**

_**Lembra desse apelido que coloquei em você?**_

_**Sinto falta de você me chamar de DOBE.**_

_**Se você ler essa carta, por favor volte, pois estarei lhe esperando.**_

_**E assim que farei até você estar aqui comigo novamente, até eu conseguir voltar aos seus braços e ver seu doce sorriso só para mim novamente.**_

_**Aishiteru Uchiha Sasuke.**_

_**De: Uzumaki Naruto"**_

Sasuke leu essa carta com lagrimas nos olhos, ele também sentia a falta do Naruto, do seu Naruto, do seu Dobe. No momento que terminou de ler esta carta resolveu retornar a Konoha, voltar para o seu verdadeiro e único amor.

Soube que essa carta demorou um ano até chegar à suas mãos e muitas cópias dessas foram feitas pelo próprio punho de seu amado, quem iria entregar? Todos que foram ajudados no passado pelo grupo 7, resolveram então ajudar aquele loiro a ter sua felicidade de volta. Cópias foram dadas a muitas pessoas de diversas regiões, para onde ele estivesse receber aquela mensagem para voltar. A mensagem enfim chegou às mãos do destinatário, que ficou feliz por saber da noticia.

Ao chegar à Konoha viu que essa havia mudado pouco, afinal estava mais rica e mais _feliz_. Encontrou antigos companheiros que mesmo com a felicidade que traria ao sexto, não agradaram com sua volta. Quem recebeu o ainda jovem traidor, foi Sakura, pois odiava mais do que todos à volta deste, já que agora o amor que nutria por ele foi voltado ao jovem loiro que lhe mandara a mensagem. Esta chegada então só iria afastá-la mais do coração de Naruto.

Mas mesmo assim levou-o ao Hokage, que era alguém muito charmoso, belo, inteligente, forte, bondoso, porém frio até o momento. O moreno na verdade não sabia o que falar, mas naquele momento palavras não eram necessárias, o único ato que fizeram foi um beijo, que conseguiram matar a saudade e finalmente retirar aquele vazio do coração do lendário e poderoso sexto Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.

A carta que antes fora escrita virou uma relíquia, uma poderosa relíquia, a relíquia de um sorriso, por que de um sorriso? Porque está relíquia trouxe de volta o mais belo e caloroso sorriso que alguém poderia ver, o sorriso de um anjo que só trouxe alegria por onde passou.

:::FIM:::

* * *

O que acharam da fic? Se gostaram deixem uma review, se não gostaram deixem uma review criticando, criticas são bastante aceitas por minha parte, assim como elogios, só não critiquem o casal Naruto e Sasuke, pois é meu casal favorito.

Agora beijos e até a próxima.

Mandy


End file.
